prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Coat
|-|Alison DiLaurentis= |-|CeCe Drake= Red Coat is the name given to three characters in the series who disguise themselves using a red coat. One Red Coat is revealed to be CeCe Drake. She is a member of the A-Team and Ezra's Team. The second Red Coat is Alison DiLaurentis, She is the former leader of The A-Team, but is now in hiding from the new "A". The third Red Coat is Courtney Drake, who is also The Black Widow. Appearances (16/95) Season 2 (1/25) *UnmAsked (CeCe) Season 3 (9/24) *It Happened 'That Night' (Alison) (Hallucination) *Blood Is The New Black (CeCe) *Misery Loves Company (Courtney) *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno (CeCe) *Dead To Me (CeCe) *Hot Water (Courtney) *Out of Sight, Out of Mind (Courtney) *I'm Your Puppet (CeCe) *A DAngerous GAme (CeCe and Alison) Season 4 (6/24) *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e (Alison) *Under The Gun (CeCe) *Into the Deep (CeCe) *The Mirror Has Three Faces (Courtney) *Bring Down the Hoe (CeCe) *Now You See Me, Now You Don't (CeCe and Alison) *Grave New World (Alison) *A is for Answers (Alison) Identity CeCe Drake In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't," its revealed CeCe is one of the Red Coat's. Aria beats CeCe up, and CeCe falls over the railing, but Aria hangs on to her. However, CeCe's sleeve rips and she falls. The girls run to her, and assume she is dead. When they turn around, CeCe's body is gone, meaning either her dead body was dragged away, or she got up and is alive. Spencer then tells the girls she was chasing another Red Coat, who she believes is Alison.. Red Coat (CeCe) also wore the Emily Mask when she held up a sign that read: "GUILTY" Alison DiLaurentis In Now You See Me, Now You Don't the girls go to Ravenswood and see that there were two Red Coat, Spencer follows one of the Red Coat, who she think is Ali, andshe leads Spencer to A-lair. When they get out Mrs. Grunwald reveals she dugged Ali out and she is Alive, furthur proving Ali is Red Coat #2. Also, when the girls are A's lair, you can see a female eye spying on them, clearly resembling Alisons eye Her identity was confirmed in Grave New World. Hanna Marin Hanna was a decoy Red Coat to trap Spencer. Courtney Drake She is CeCe's Twin sister. She is also The Lady in Black and the Big A Notes *Red Coat has three indentities: One is CeCe Drake, who is working for Ezra Fitz and the new "A". She was revealed in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't." Another is Alison DiLaurentis, who is revealed to be alive. She is the former leader of the A-Team and is now in hiding from the new "A", while also trying to help her friends. The last is Courtney Drake who is the Leader of the A Team *Although its commonly believed the Red Coat reveal in "A DAngerous GAme" was fake and Red Coat wasn't revealed until "Now You See Me, Now You Don't"/"Grave New World", it was actually true. *Many assume Alison is not A while others do. *It is unknown which RC is which during some episodes. *Emily thinks Alison could be "A" herself. *There is some confusion to who the Original Red Coat is, but it is safe to say that Alison is the Original since Red Coat's disguise is based off of Vivian Darkbloom. Gallery Alison's Gallery RedCoat.jpg|Red Coat Alisonn.jpg|Alison saves the girls RC-21.jpg|Red Coat #2 running RC2.jpg|Red Coat #2 again AliRedCoat1.jpg|Ali is Red Coat AliRedCoat2Wide.jpg|Ali in the Red Coat - Wide AliRedCoat2Full.jpg|Ali in the Red Coat - Full AlisonRedCoat.jpg AliRedCoatm.jpg IMG_3914.png IMG_3916.png IMG_3917.png IMG_3924.png CeCe's Gallery EmilyMaskCeCe.jpg|CeCe in the Emily Mask CeCeAlisonMask.jpg|Alison Mask CeCeee.jpg|CeCe CeCeDiLaurentisHome.jpg|CeCe approaching the DiLaurentis house.]] CeCeMasked.jpg|Masked Red Coat CeceRedCoat1.jpg|Darker image of CeCe CeCeUnmAsked.jpg|CeCe unhooded RCece.jpg|CeCe unhooded CeCeAriaLife.jpg|CeCe's life in Aria's hands CeCeDead.jpg|CeCe is "dead" Redcoatcece281.png|CeCe is "dead" Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:The A-Team Category:Allies Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Anonymous Characters Category:Red Coat Category:Pretty Dirty Secrets Category:A Category:Disguises